


Secrecy

by Hilarita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-10
Updated: 2005-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita
Summary: Written forviolet_quill's Voices and Vaginas of HP Women challenge.
Relationships: Hannah/Neville, Harry/Draco





	Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://violet-quill.livejournal.com/profile)[**violet_quill**](http://violet-quill.livejournal.com/)'s Voices and Vaginas of HP Women challenge.  
> 

I’ve got the biggest secret ever. I can’t really tell anyone. It’s hard to even think of it. I mean, I feel really bad about it, but I can’t undo it. I don’t have a Time-Turner or anything. I wasn’t being nosy or anything. Well, not to start with.

LastnightIsawDracoandHarryshagginganditwassohot.

I didn’t mean to. I mean, it wasn’t after hours or anything like that. I was walking around behind the greenhouses and thinking about whether I could persuade Neville to give me a shag. And there they were on the ground, Harry on all fours and Draco thrusting into him. They were stark bollock naked and rutting like dogs. I was going to turn away, but I just couldn’t. It was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I mean, I’ve seen Neville naked and sucked his dick, and seen naked girls in the showers, and we’ve passed around porn in the dorms. I didn’t expect to find it so damn hot.

I suppose it’s only natural though. I mean, they’re the hottest guys in the school. Everyone wants to shag at least one of them. Even some of the boys. Well, I suppose, especially some of the boys. And I got such a good view of them, covered in sweat and a little bit of earth, Draco’s dick sliding in and out, covered in some slick stuff. Lubricant I suppose.

I feel a bit ashamed of what I did then. I hid myself behind a bush and sat down to really watch. In fact, I slipped my hand down my pants. I feel really bad thinking of it now. I mean, I’m going out with Neville and all. I felt really brazen. I was really ready for it – really slippery, you know. Draco had his hands on Harry’s cock (it wasn’t as large as Neville’s but that didn’t seem to matter somehow) and Harry was making these little squealing noises, and Draco was muttering ‘fuck fuck fuck’ the whole time.

I never thought gay men would be so hot, but Neville has said that it’s the girl-on-girl pictures that are handed round the Gryffindor boys that get the best reaction. It seems girls are like that too. Maybe we can get some gay porn for us Hufflepuffs. No-one thinks much of us, but we can still have fun.

I came when I saw Harry coming in great gobs of white, all over the ground. Sprout’d be really cross if she knew. Draco pulled out not long after, and then they started kissing. I couldn’t leave until they’d put their clothes back on and wandered back to the school – separately, though.

Even thinking about it gets me hot again. I wonder if I’m bad for getting so hot over them, when I don’t get nearly so hot over Neville. But then, I suppose fantasy is always a bit better than reality – in reality you just don’t dare. Unless you’re a Gryffindor, I suppose.

I still really want Neville, and I really want him to shag me. But I don’t dream about him at nights. Then it’s Harry and Draco that I see, all sweat and dirt and messy hair. Even Draco’s hair was messy. I even wish I was a man so that I could really know what it’s like to have a cock up my arse, to have a cock that would spurt such a mess when I came. It’s not quite the same for a woman. Though multiple orgasms are pretty good. Maybe I wouldn’t trade after all, not if I could watch Draco and Harry again.

Or even Draco, Harry and Neville.  



End file.
